Network anomaly detection systems generate a large number of alerts for transactional and non-transactional events, and current systems sort alert messages based on strategy and rule queues or product/channel specific queues. Due to the large number of network anomaly alerts generated in real-time, a lack of prioritization causes impacts from processing of alerts and complete loss of alerts due to bandwidth and processing speed constraints.